The Tale of the Three Moons
by WitchFire Hazel
Summary: An alternate version of the creation story.


**Edited: I have fixed a few spelling errors and expanded on a few points I thought were too _flat. _**

With the three moons high in the sky, time began. Without rhyme or reason the earth started changing. Great volcanoes spewed noxious gases into the air, rain fell, and lava poured from the earth, creating land and sea.

The three moons shifted and life began. Birds roamed the skies and monsters the land and sea. They hunted and multiplied. They filled the earth, keeping balance between earth, sea, and sky, like the three moons who balanced each other.

But the moons hid themselves from the earth for a short time and the darkness swept in. In its jealousy it created man. These primeval people were noble, honest, and trustworthy. They revered the land and the animals. But they changed when they discovered power over other creatures, for in creation darkness filled humans with everything it was.

Humans fought with each other for power and land, mistaking it as theirs. They killed the beasts of earth, sea, and sky for the enjoyment of it. They forgot how their ancestors lived with the land; they forgot about the moons. They forgot the balance the earth existed upon. As the humans forgot, the balance broke.

So the moons decided to create new beings of their own. They formed them from the mountains and seas. When they finished, they filled them with air to bring them life. They placed the beings on the earth to control the humans. These beings were giants among men. They had powers no mortals ever had. Among them was the Greatest. He was the largest and strongest. He was proclaimed king. His name...was feared among all.

But he too forgot his purpose. He and the other giants gorged themselves on the earth and humans. The King took for himself a fair human to be his Queen and she bore him many children. These children were not like the humans. They had powers no human or Giant could conceive of. They were immortal! The king, fearing they would overthrow him, ate his children at birth. But when the last child was born, his mother- unable to bear losing another child- hid him away so the king could not find him. When the child became of age, he challenged his father and won. He then cut from the kings stomach his brothers and sisters. The son was proclaimed the new king. Thus ended The Age of Giants and began The Age of Gods.

The three moons had witnessed it all with relief yet grieved by the events that followed. The Giants- angered by their Kings death- tried to avenge their fallen king but the Gods- with their unique powers- were triumphant. The moons- fearing a similar uprising from the humans - decided that they needed to come up with a way to keep history from repeating itself once again. The humans, not being a creation of the three could not be controlled, but the Gods could be used by the moons to bring about change in the humans. The moons planned and strategized until- with heavy hearts- came to a decision.

The two smaller moons disappeared from the sky and that very night two beings unlike any other were born. They were raised by the king, for he alone knew their identity. Together they possessed powers that frightened even the Gods. They grew and they loved, but the remaining moon was once again forced to hide herself and an ancient evil swept in- and upon discovering the two beings- set about a means of obtaining their powers for itself.

The King, afraid for the beings lives sought out a way to protect then from the evil. He sought the one who knew about the Earth and her mate who knew about Time. They told him of only one certain way to stop the evil entity.

With heavy heart he went to his home and planned to stop the evil. Then he, God worshipped by the world, fell to his knees and prayed to the creator, the one remaining moon and begged her not to make him do this. The beings were like daughters and the thought of them in pain brought him, a ruthless just man, to tears. The moon- risking detection by the darkness- descended to the Kings realm, and sought to comfort him with the knowledge that it was the right thing to do. The king was reassured by his creators prescence, but still felt sorrow weigh on his already heavy heart. He wished, more than anything, that he didnt have to be the one to do this, but he could not shirk what had to be done. The king called the beings, so beautiful and innocent, to his temple. There he subjected them to torture after torture to break their bodies and destroy their souls.

The evil entity, feeling the beings die, turned to his master for help, but the corrupt darkness could not save his puppet. The evil, the Giant named King who was killed by his own son, was forced from earth by the purity of the beings released souls. The Darkness cursed the king and all who loved him and plotted to return to earth when the moon was hidden from sight. But upon seeing the death of the innocent beings that were once her sisters, the moon started to weep. Her anguish was never ending- her pain so strong that it threatened to destroy all that she and her sisters had created. No one, not even her mate, could stop her crying, so he gathered all her tears and cast them into the sky, creating stars, so darkness could not reign. the pain was terrible, but she had to protect the life she had created, and so she quieted after a time.

The evil entity and the darkness were deceived though. The beings could not be destroyed. Even as the moon weeped, she had cradled their souls within her. She grudgingly sent them back to earth; living as mortals, being reborn through the ages. But they were never together, never unlocking the vast powers that lied just beneath the surface.

But neither the moon nor the king could keep them apart for all eternity. Their presence was like a magnet for the other, if they were to come too close to the other, they would surely be brought together. Neither the God King or the Moon would be strong enough to keep them apart then. They would once again rejoin and sensing their return, the darkness will once again try to destroy them and those who help them and try to steal the powers he so desired.

Thus it was described by the oracle when Time was born. Thus it will come to be at the end of Time's reign. When the two moons join as one, Darkness will return and seek his vengeance against them.


End file.
